It's a LoveHate thing
by I am in a PICKLE
Summary: One Shot: Watch Mello and Matt yell, then try and shoot each other, then yell some more. Then Mello goes and gets himself blown up. Slight M/M


A/N: 1st Death Note story woo!

Disclaimer: Characters not mine.

* * *

'**corner of main and 6****th****, blew myself up, need help, think im dying'**

Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, Mail Jeevas, more commonly known as Matt, threw his phone down, grabbed a set of keys and ran out of the door. Putting the key ring between his teeth, he shrugged on a sleeveless jacket as he was running down the stairs of the rat infested apartment he was currently staying in.

Scowling, he recalled the text his 'boss' had sent him a few seconds ago. '_Fuck! Who does that?! I told him, I fucking __**told **__him to be careful, and he goes and 'blows himself up'! Jesus, he must've blown the building while he was still inside of it! God Mello, please don't die, not now.'_

Throwing himself down the last couple of stairs, Matt literally sprinted to the sports car parked outside, unlocking it with the press of a button and tearing open the door. Starting the car and flipping down his goggles at the same time, he floored the gas, seatbelts and speed limits be damned.

'_Seriously, who does that?! Sends someone a text to say that they're __**dying**__ for god's sake.'_ A shaky hand reached down and fumbled in the glove compartment, pulling out a half a pack of cigarettes. Putting it between his teeth, he fumbled for a lighter and after a few tries, successfully lit one. After all, it's kind of hard to light a cigarette while going 70mph through every red light.

Horns were blaring and people were yelling in his wake, but thankfully Matt heard no sirens. Yet.

'_Oh god, he can't die. Not after what I said to him earlier, it can't end this way!'_

flashback

Yawning, Matt scratched the back of his head and turned on his Gameboy, walking to the kitchen. The blaring television in the background told him it was about 6pm, and he just woke up. It was the price to pay for taking the graveyard shift for Mello this week. Dragging his feet towards the fridge he opened it, dully noting that it was empty, save some old Chinese food that looked like it was about to grow legs and attack. Wonderful. That meant Mello would make **him **go shopping later on that day. Because god forbid 'Saint Mello' did anything to help out around this shit-hole. Nope. It wasn't like Matt was letting him stay in his apartment or anything. Not at all. Selfish bastard.

Looking up and becoming more aware of his surroundings, Matt noticed the lack of sound around him, meaning the TV had turned off in the living room, and judging by the unnecessarily loud footsteps that were coming his way, Mello was irritated too. Probably wasn't a good idea to be facing away from the doorway right now. Oh well. It's not like Mello was going to kill him or anything.

Suddenly, a soft 'click' was heard, and the barrel of a gun was pressed firmly to the back of Matt's neck.

Oh right. This is Mello we're talking about here.

"You have eight seconds to explain to me why there's no chocolate in this house." An icy voice pierced his ears and Matt winced, too late to stop the flow of words coming from his own mouth.

"Maybe 'cause your fat ass ate it all."

'_**SLAM**_**'** went Matt's head on the kitchen table and the gun was once again pressed to his neck.

"Wrong answer cocksucker. Go buy me some." Matt heard the smirk of triumph in the blonde's voice and gave a wry smile himself.

"Now now Mel, just because you're on your period doesn't mean I have to answer to your every chocolate covered demand."

'_**BANG' **_A bullet was lodged in the wooden table somewhere an inch or to right of Matt's head.

"Next time it's your thick skull, hear me?"

'_Actually, I don't hear you, because you almost removed my right ear.'_ Matt thought, both ears ringing. But instead of saying that and actually getting shot, he opted on something a little less sarcastic.

"Y'know, if you kill me, you'd still have to go out and buy it yourself, and then there'd be blood on the table and you would have to get a new apartment and it would just be so much of a hassle." Matt reasoned.

Mello gave a chuckle at that and replied, "Sure, but I'd just get a better apartment, and I think I'd get a lot of pleasure out of leaving you here to rot for a couple of months, at least until someone smells it and calls the cops."

"Wonderful imagery there, thanks." Matt muttered with a grimace. "But, I'm getting tired of this." And with that thought, he swung his legs behind him, successfully dislodging Mello, then backing away and thrusting a hand in his jacket to pull out his own gun.

At least, now they were even.

For the first time that evening, Matt looked his roommate in the eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Mello's eyes. They were always so bright and full of expression. Even if that expression is contempt, at least it filled his eyes with something. Matt smirked and cocked his own gun.

An eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve."

"I don't wear things with sleeves." Mello muttered, as his face softened.

"Don't get defensive, it was a compliment." Matt stated, flipping down his goggles, as to not betray the emotion in his own eyes.

"So now you give me compliments." Mello replied, letting his own face fall expressionless.

"I always give you compliments you dense fuck!" Matt all but yelled back.

They had both lowered their guns, and Mello had a look of shock on his face.

"You're supposed to be the calm one, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem?! **You** are my fucking problem Mello! You and your trigger happy, chocolate eating, selfish, **dense, **self! God, I just want to fucking kill you sometimes! You run off with your little mafia crew, killing people, stealing things, disregarding **your** life altogether! Can't you see?! What you're doing is going to get you killed, and then where the fuck am I going to be?!"

"Matt, you kill people and steal things too, don't chastise me! And why do you suddenly care about me all the sudden, huh?" Mello shot back, both surprised and angry.

"God, Mello, you just don't get it do you? God, just . . . just leave." Matt finally sputtered out, defeated.

"What?!"

"You heard me! Get out! Get the hell out of my apartment! Get the hell out of my **life.** I don't . . . I don't want to worry about you anymore, I don't want to **care **anymore. God, Mello, I . . . hate you. I hate you so fucking much." While the first words were basically a shout, the last ones were hardly whispered.

Green eyes narrowed. A short and final "Fine." was uttered, and Mello was out the door. Matt wiped his eyes bitterly and walked over to the window. Mello was already on the sidewalk talking on his phone. Matt barely heard him but he could catch: "Okay. Yeah, I'm on my way.", telling him that something was going down. A sinking feeling churned his stomach and he couldn't help himself.

"Mello!"

Mello didn't turn around, but he did stop.

"B-be careful." Matt tried not to let his voice betray him, but it cracked anyways.

Mello still didn't turn around, and the only assurance that he heard him was the clenching of gloved fists. He walked on.

end flashback

When Matt arrived at the place he got out of the car and shouted Mello's name. Casting his cigarette aside, he walked away from the still running car.

'_He said he was here, and it's not to far from the base, I can smell smoke, but where the hell is he?'_

Scanning his surroundings, Matt looked for some place inconspicuous, and hidden. He found it in form of a nearby smoky alleyway and ran to it. Coughing, and desperately scanning around, he saw him.

Passed out in a sitting position and looking like a complete mess, Mello was there. The bottoms of his hair were charred, as were his clothes, but the worst of it ran along his left arm and the left side of his face. Terrible burns and scars surrounded his left eye, making it seem as if he had some strange mask on.

"Oh Mello." Matt breathed, as he knelt next to him. At least he was still alive. Matt sighed. The burns weren't life threatening, but he would have really liked to bring Mello to a hospital. That, unfortunately, was impossible, seeing as they were currently being hunted by both the police and Kira. Matt sighed again and picked the blonde up, hooking an arm around his shoulders and under his knees, walking out of the alley. Placing Mello in the backseat, Matt drove off, being more careful this time around.

When he arrived at their apartment, he again, tenderly picked up Mello and carried him up the stairs. Thank god nobody else lived in these apartment buildings. With all of the gunshots and bloodshed in their apartment, they would've gotten arrested long ago.

Inside, Matt placed him on his bed and stripped him down to his underwear. Sighing at the complete mess his friend was, he went to the bathroom to fetch some bandages and pain relievers. And a cigarette. He really needed one of those about now.

After he was done, Matt straddled a chair next to the bed and surveyed his work. It wasn't a bad bandage job, nothing professional, mind you, but it would do for now. In his sleep, Mello turned his head to the side and muttered something unintelligible, wincing in discomfort. On an impulse, Matt reached out and brushed some hair away from his face, making sure not to touch his left side.

Leaning down to place a kiss on his forhead, Matt wondered when the idiot would ever figure out he was in love with him.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews are helpful and encouraged! Did I do anything wrong? Did I do anything right? Any general comments? Tell me plz!


End file.
